Darkness Inside
by DaBombDiggiDomDiggyDom
Summary: I never expected that this would happen. Of all the people in the world, I never thought he would even pay the slightest attention to me unless he was calling me names or pushing me into walls. Never did I EVER expect him to be so…persistent with me, always finding an excuse to get me alone, to talk to me, to touch me.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N this is set in GOF, not exactly like movie)**

I never expected that this would happen.  
Of all the people in the world, I never thought _he_ would even pay the slightest attention to me unless he was calling me names or shoving me into walls.  
Never did I EVER expect him to be so…persistent with me, always finding an excuse to get me alone, to talk to me, to touch me.

"Oh Hermione I know you're in here"

Even in the dark I could tell he's smirking. When his back is turned I make a dash for the door when suddenly an arm appears around my waist.

"Got you now love" he whispered in my ear.

**4 weeks earlier**

Harry, Ron and I were all seated in the library, we were _meant _to be studying but-

"Bloody hell Hermione why can't we be partners?" a red haired Weasley pleaded.

"Ron if we become partners for Snapes class I will constantly be doing the work, like last time"

I glared at him. Last time I was paired with Ron in potions we were making a Babbling potion and when I finally finished after Ron sitting on his arse doing nothing, Snape asked us to bring it over and as Ron picked it up he knocked it all over and it went all over me! I was babbling like a moron for the rest of the lesson and to top it of Snape gave the both of us detention! It's outrageous! But from then on I vowed to never work with Ronald Weasley again.

"Awww come on Mione, I already said I was sorry, what else can I do?" he whined, looking at Harry, pleading with him to say something.

"Ron, mate just find someone else to be your partner"

"Come on lets go to the Hall, dinner is soon and I'd prefer not to go to bed hungry" I chuckled softly, I don't want to have an argument over this and food always seemed to get Ron in a good mood. Ron shot up from his chair, quickly gathering his books and papers.

"What are we waiting for?" he was half out the door "C'mon guys"

He kept walking so Harry and I grabbed our notes and quickly walked after him, but as soon as we were out the door I ran into something hard.

"Ouch" I landed on my arse painfully. I looked up to see what I ran into and it was none other than the despicable Malfoy himself.

"Watch where you're going Mud blood" he sneered down at me.

"You ran into me you obnoxious prick" I argued back, how dare he call me that?

"Shove of Malfoy" Harry glared at him.

"Hey don't call her that" Ron yelled while Harry pulled him back from pushing Malfoy.

Malfoy doesn't even seem to care; he smirked at me while holding his hand out for me to grab it. I glared at him and stood up ignoring his hand.

"I don't have time for you Weasel, not that it's any of your concern but I need to get a book from the library so it's best you just leave" he glared cruelly at Ron, what's his problem? Why is he always such a jerk?

"Let's go" I said talking to Harry and Ron, he isn't worth is, and we began to walk, I shoved past Malfoy and before I could stop it, his hand grabbed my wrist, I tried to tug out of it but he wouldn't let me.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly trying to escape before Harry or Ron noticed, I looked over to see they were still walking, not noticing I'm not with them, hmm, great friends right there.

"You know, you really should be careful of how you act around me, I am royalty compared to you" he looked straight at me with a glint in his eye, pulling me in front of him.

"Oh of course Mr Malfoy, let me bow with respect and kiss the ground you walk on like some lost puppy" I replied sarcastically, Malfoy is so full of it. If he thinks just because he has a big bad Daddy and who will give him whatever he wants I will treat him with respect, he is wrong.

"You know, you should be lucky I even talk to you" he said while stepping closer so he was practically right against me, "I mean with you being a commoner and all I should just leave you alone with Weasel and Pothead, but you know I can be considerate sometimes, I can be nice to you if I wanted to" He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, but I was trying to concentrate on struggling out of his grip, but the harder I struggled the tighter his grip became.

"I don't care if you can be nice to me Malfoy, because no matter what you will still be a stupid spoilt brat and the son of an ex death eater" With that he grabbed my other wrist with his hand and pulled me into the library, I dropped all my books at once, then he closed the door and pushed me against the wall trapping me with his body.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy but let me go before someone sees us!" I demanding, I give up struggling because he's just too strong. He stayed silent glaring at me with a furious look in his eyes before his head dropped to my next.

"Uhh what are you d-doing" I stuttered, oh god what's wrong with Malfoy, he should be desisted with touching me now; I tried to squirm out of his hold.

"Stop it" his harsh breath came down on my neck, he pulls his head back and he looks calmer than before, "Word of advice Hermione, never speak of my family" and as he said that he let me go and walked off into the library. I stood there a few moments wondering what happened, maybe it was all in my head, I quickly picked up my books and rushed to the food hall.

When I sat down next to Ron and Harry they both looked at me in surprise.

"Where were you Hermione"? Harry asked.

"I forgot a book in the library so I went looking for it" I lied, it's easier than explaining what really happened.

"You weren't stuck with Malfoy were you?" Ron looked at me guiltily, he should be feeling guilty, the both of them should, and they did after all leave me there.

"No he went to a different part I was in so it was just me" I explained while grabbing food.

Harry and Ron where both happy with that answer and started shoving food in their mouths, I will never understand boys and how they eat, it's like it's there last meal. I feel a presence behind me and I look to see Malfoy walking past, as he sat down with his friends at the Slytherin he looked over to me and winked. I looked away instantly and stabbed my fork into my food.

Ughh, stupid Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Class today we will be making a invisibility potion, don't think you will be allowed to keep this potion _if_ you manage to produce one worth being called a potion, who knows what you lot will do with it" Snape glared harshly at the glass and his gaze ended on Harry and Ron's desk, making a point that he expects them to be irresponsible with it.

"Professor, can we pick our own partners?" A Hufflepuff at the back questioned.

"10 points from Hufflepuff for speaking without permission" Snape Spat, "Yes you may choose your own partners, but if I find you are not working and are instead fooling around I will make no regrets with swapping you"

At the end of his sentence he sent another pointed glare towards Ron and Harry, honestly will he ever stop being so harsh towards them, maybe Snape just has a stick stuck-up his backside and he takes it out on them.

"Follow the instructions written on the board and whoever has the best potion at the end of the lesson, gets the knowledge that they did better than the rest of those who fail to make proper Invisibility potions" and with that Snape turned around leaving us to find a partner.

"C'mon Mione, be partners with me, I'm begging you" Ron pleaded again, he just won't give up.

"I said no Ron, partner with Harry, I don't see why you are so persistent with me, I'm sure Harrys fine with it" I pointed towards Harry; he seemed like he fine with being with Ron so I don't see what the problem is.

"Well who will you work with then" He pointed out. I looked around, realising while Ron was pestering me, everyone else has already got a partner and has started there potion.

"I should have known there would be a problem with you three" Sneered Snape, walking toward where we were standing, "What _is _the problem? Granger where is your partner?"

"Right here Professor" a familiar voice said behind me.

"Ah Malfoy, are you sure you wish to work with her? I can pair her with someone else if you wish?" Snape glared at Hermione.

"No there will be no problem" I turned to see Malfoy smirking. "We don't mind working together do we Granger?"

"Actually-"I was interrupted by Snape. "Well then all of you better start your potions before I give you all detention for not following orders."

I shot a look toward Ron and Harry; pleading them to no cause a fuss, its only one lesson I think I can manage working with Malfoy. Harry seemed to get the message and grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to their table.

"Seems like where working together love" The prat chuckled as we went to our caldron.

"Don't call me that, I'm going to go get the ingredients, you set up the equipment." I scurried of quickly not wanted to hear his reply. As I go to get the ingredients Ron chooses to do the same.

"Oh Mione I'm sorry, now you have to work with that bloody moron" Ron said guiltily.

"It's alright, it is only one lesson, and I think I can put up with him that long" I chucked while reaching for the cherries.

"Well next time we figure out who we partner with before the lesson so _this_ doesn't happen again" Ron glared at where Malfoy was. I laughed.

"Ok next time we will, but right now we need to finish this potion so grab your ingredients before you forget what they are" I finished smiling, honestly I'm glad I've become such good friends with Ron, I don't know what I would do without him. As I walk back to Malfoy, he has everything set up but as I get closer I can see a glint of anger in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I glared at him.

"You're awfully chummy with weasel over there" he said darkly, ignoring my question.

"What is it to you?" I replied, "We need to start this potion so help me with the ingredients will you?"

I started to remove the seeds from the cherry while Malfoy heated poured the ingredients into the pot, carefully adding just enough not to cause an imbalance.

"Do you like him" he asked, not looking up from the cauldron.

"That is none of your concern" I replied shocked, why does he care? It's not like it will make an impact on his life so why can't he just leave mine alone.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh I think it is my concern if you were to do something stupid like, oh I don't know date him" He finished looking up and glaring at me.

I stared at him with disbelief, does he think he has a say in my life? We're not even friends, or even _acquaintances! _So what gives him the right to dictate my life?

"Will it be ok to add the cherries now?" I ask. Ignoring him will probably be the best thing to do; he's probably just trying to mess with me, a new tactic in his bullying technique. Without waiting for an answer I drop a handful of cherries in and went to move my hand back when Malfoy grabbed my hand, pilling it toward him.

"You wouldn't though, would you?" he growled "Do something _that _stupid? Of course you wouldn't right?

"Let go of me" I tried to pull from his grip. He didn't seem to be losing his grip at all though, it's not fair that he's so strong; it leaves me at a disadvantage.

"Answer. The. Question." He seethed. Oh he looks mad, very mad come on Hermione speak, before he crushes your wrist.

"Why does it matter?" I chocked "Please let go, you're hurting me" When I said that he looked down to his crushing grip on me and loosened it just enough so it didn't hurt as much.

"It matters because I'm not letting that blood traitor anywhere near what's mine" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reply.

"Uhh, umm-"

"Granger, Malfoy! How is the potion coming along" Snape said, checking over what we have done.

"Nearly finished sir" Malfoy grumbled, releasing my grip.

"Well it seems you haven't been paying enough attention Mr Malfoy, if you read the instructions, when you place the cherries in you're meant to stir clockwise three times than anti clockwise seven times whilst dropping in dragon scales, and it seems you haven't done that from the blue essence, which is meant to be green. Detention. Tomorrow. "He spat then his eyes darted toward me, "You too Granger"

I stared at Snape who was looking at the next two's potion; it was Malfoys bloody fault! If he hadn't of been so pre-occupied with bruising me arm I would have been able to create the potion perfectly, I turn to Malfoy seeing him smirk at me victoriously.

"It seems we have detention together love" I chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling my towards him. "I'll show you just how you're mine." He let go of me and started to fix the potion as much as he could have, leaving me to stand there in shock. Not too long after that class finished, and as everyone forward out of the room, Ron and Harry quickly walked towards me and pulled me towards them by the arm.

"What happened" they both whispered harshly.

"Merlin" I breathed.

I looked up and saw Malfoy walk out the room. I groaned how am I supposed explain this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's off his bloody rocket" Ron was furiously stomping through the halls next to harry and Hermione, she had just told them how Malfoy has been acting and what he's been saying.

"Ron stop being so loud" I shushed him; some students around us were looking to see what the commotion was about.

"Come on Harry we need to go tell him that Hermione isn't a piece of property to play with" Ron exclaimed. Suddenly stopping, bringing both Harry and me to a halt. The students were starting to disappear, heading to their next classes, if the three didn't hurry they would be late earning themselves a detention, which Hermione will not let that happen considering Malfoy has already caused her to get one with Snape.

"Maybe he's just playing around? You know, trying to cause more trouble so we retaliate?" Harry said, making a point, this is Malfoy where talking about, Mud-blood hating Pureblood, what reasons would he have for wanting anything to do with me?

"Look we can talk about it later alright? I have class and if you don't mind I'd best be going to it" I looked at the both of them; Ron has seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Promise we will talk about this later?" Ron asked.

"Of course, now you two go to your next class, I have Muggle Studies" I rush down the corridor, only a few students are still getting to class, if I don't hurry I **will** get a detention, and yet again, all thanks to Malfoy.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ron shouted following me.

"What is it Ron, I have to get to class" I'm slow my pace so Ron can keep up.

"Uhm, err, well Malfoy isn't in you class Is he? Because I'm not letting you be alone with him" Ron declared rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Oh Ronald" I look at him smiling, "You think he would want anything to do with the Muggle world? But thank you for the concern. Now you need to get to class" I ushered him to go, Hermione was already at her class and Ron seemed to realize that he too had class.

"Right, well off you go" he said blushing, he starting to sprint to through the now practically empty halls. I didn't waste another moment, I rushed in the room, Professor Carrow started the lesson a few seconds after Hermione sat in her seat.

"Now class, as it is the beginning of the school year, we will talk about what Muggles do in their sort of schools, you see, they don't learn spells, potions and such, they learn about Muggle history, how to use numbers, which is called maths, and a few other classes that may seem pointless to us, but are indeed very important to them, now-"I start to drone off, preoccupied thinking about what she was going to do about Malfoy, she could just ignore him, but that doesn't really work, every time she ignored his name calling, he would continue not even caring if he got a reaction out of her.

I could try to avoid him, I thought absent minded chewing on my nails, it would be annoying at times, but you know what they say, out of site out of mind.

"Ms Granger, could you tell the class what Muggle students do once they are done with their education"

"Um, some Muggles go and look for a job, a non-magical job like, a convenience store shop keeper, a dentist or something like that, while others don't even attempt to look for a job, and stay home and receive money off the Muggle government." I finished, hoping I was close to right, that bloody Malfoy is affecting my classes as well.

"Hmm, yes that is the basics yes, but next time please do listen instead of daydreaming in my class Ms Granger" she spoke giving me an unimpressed look.

"Sorry Professor Carrow" I mumbled, I could hear the whispers of other students, probably shocked that the golden girl Hermione Granger wasn't listening in class.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" She continued on with her lesson, "Right, as I was saying, the Muggle government is different to our Government, we call it the Ministry of Magic-"

This time Hermione listened, not letting any other thought enter her head other than taking notes and listening to what the teacher had to say.

"Alright class, that's it, no homework today other than revise over what we covered today, oh and Ms Granger may I speak to you for a moment?" Professor Carrow motioned for me to come to the front of her desk, so I put my notes away and walk up to where the Professor stood.

"Now Hermione I noticed you weren't as attentive as you usually are" Carrow sat down at her desk, folding her arms while looking at me with a concerned look. "You know if it were any other student I wouldn't be doing this but when I had you in my class last year not once did you ever seem to not pay attention, and that proved correct in your exams, so if there is a problem that I should know about, I think it would be best if you told someone" she finished, looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Thank-You for your concern professor but the reason I wasn't paying as much attention as usual was because of my lack of sleep last night, but I assure you it will be a one off thing and I will make sure it doesn't happen again." I finished, I wasn't going to tell her the real reason I wasn't paying attention, image what she would thing, and would the professor even believe Hermione?

"Well if you're sure, oh my look at the time, the Tri-Wizard contestants are due to be called any moment, off you go Hermione dear, before you miss it." I can't believe I forgot about that myself. I nod towards Carrow before forwarding out the classroom; I wonder who will be drawn from Hogwarts, what house would they be in? I was halted in my thoughts when I saw Malfoy leaving a classroom in front of me, ok I think I'll stick with the plan to avoid him, I quickly turn around and was in luck when the girls bathroom was only a few rooms ahead of me, so I decide to hide In there for a few minutes until Hermione was sure Malfoy would be gone.

"Oh I have a visitor" Moaning Myrtle popped up in front of me.

"I haven't seen you since you had a tail and whiskers" Myrtle teased. I had almost forgotten about that embarrassing time when Harry, Ron and I thought it would be a brilliant idea to drink a Polly Juice potion so we could get information on the Chamber of Secrets off Malfoy; ugh everything bad always ends at Malfoy doesn't it.

"Don't worry" her squeaky voice filled the bathroom, "With how long I've been in here; I have seen much more interesting things than a simple girl turning into a human-cat hybrid"

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, "That makes me feel much better"

"It wasn't supposed to make you feel better" Myrtle giggled, "What are you in here for anyway? I heard there was a big special meeting going in in the Hall"

"Avoiding someone if you must know" I looked towards the door, wondering if it would be safe to leave now, Hermione doesn't know how long she could manage being in a room with Myrtle, hence the name, 'Moaning Myrtle', although now she was pouting.

"Hiding from someone? That's not going to do much good, I used to hide in here and see where that got me" she motioned to her floating body which is now leaning on the window. "I'm not saying to face who ever you're avoiding, that never worked for me either, personally I think there was nothing I could have done to prevent what happened" She finished angrily, no one really knows the story of Myrtle, a lot of story's go round but the only thing we **do **know is that it was that Basilisk that killed her.

"Thanks for the advice, but as you said, I need to be in the hall so I'll see you later then" I finished leaving opening the bathroom door.

"That's what they all say" I heard her spit out before the door closed behind me. I looked around and saw no one around, so I started to walk towards the hall, I've probably missed the start of it by now, but if I'm lucky, they mightn't have drawn any names yet.

"Well well well, look what I've found here" a voice was heard behind me. I turned around and saw-


End file.
